A Dark Past for a Will
by MutatedFanfiction
Summary: My re-write for A will, Love, and Dark memories. This will be better than the original. OC/Swift (may change as story progresses.) I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

She walked down the dark, grungy road to her father's office. This place, The Nest, is where she usually visits her father after school. It was windy, she pulled the collar of her jacket up to the sides of her face as her dirty blonde hair blew freely in the wind. she approached the tall, dark, building, as she was going to open the door she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around slowly and was face-to-face with the man (well...more like she had to tilt her head up to see his face). He didn't look the type to be wandering around here, he looked more like he belonged to Scotland Yard, he was wearing a suit (an ugly, mismatched one...) and had blonde, slicked back hair, but there was a mysterious almost dangerous air about him...like he would kill her if she made a wrong move…

"Who are you, why are you here?" He asked her.

"I don't even know you, why should I tell you?"

The stranger crossed his arms, "you're trespassing, tell me your name or else."

The girl rolled her eyes at the man's "threat" and turned away from the man, reaching for her knife in case he tried anything.

"I have a reason to be here, and again I'm not telling you my name so back off," she responded over her shoulder.

He grabbed her shoulder to turn her around, "don't get smart with me, tell me your name and why your here."

Now starting to internally panic, the girl pushed the man in front of her and pulled her knife out of her coat pocket, "why should I! I don't know you dammit!" It was unlike her to get scared so easily, her sudden panic making her angry.

He stumbled backwards, losing any patience he had left. He quickly reached for his pistol, "I gave you a chance but I guess your just too stubborn."

"What! No!" She turned and started running, "what the hell is wrong with him, he's a freaking psycho!" She thought to herself. If only she had started running sooner...

The gun went off twice, one bullet to the right shoulder, the other to the center of her back.

"Ah!" She fell to the ground, gripping her shoulder, a searing pain overtaking her. She could hear slow footsteps, she tried moving to defend herself but the pain kept her in place on the ground. All she could do is stare at the man walking towards her, gun pointed right to her face...

Before he could pull the trigger he was tackled, she couldn't figure out who as her vision was going out.

 **Girl's POV**

I can hear voices, I can't tell whose voices they are but one almost sounds exactly like Rook's. I can feel the blood coming out of my shoulders and back, slowly pooling around me. I can barely keep my eyes open...I'm so scared...I don't want to die...but everything is...fading...help me...

 **Here we are! I'm quite happy with this revision even though this chapter is still short. Remember to follow my Tumblr, (link in my bio) to read fanfics before they come out and for if you have any requests or questions! I got the idea to post stories on Tumblr from Samcybercat's Tumblr, credit for the idea goes to her!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! It's been awhile hasn't it? I sort of lost motivation to write, and school got really overwhelming. But worry not! I am here now.**

* * *

 **Rook** ' **s POV**

I pushed myself off of the ground and brushed myself off before picking Leonard up off the ground.

"You idiot! do you realize what you just did!"

"I shot a girl...what else would it be?" Leonard didn't even care about what would happen to him...at least not yet.

"Do you have any idea who that girl is?" I asked, getting angrier and angrier.

"Nope."

"That girl you just shot? That's Bronev's daughter you idiot!"

I see Leonard's face drop, I had never seen such fear on a person, much less a person like him. It was sort of funny, but now isn't the time for humor now is it?

I quickly turn away from him, remembering what had just happened. We need to get her to the hospital before she bleeds out. The last thing I want is for this girl to die, I care more for her than my position at Targent.

I roughly shook the body laying on the ground, it's slowly losing its warmth, not good.

"Kataline?"

No response.

"Kat? C'mon Kat get up"

No response.

"Shit" I picked her up and turned to face Leonard. He was standing there, same horrified expression on his face.

"Come on, we need to get her to the hospital quickly or she may not make it." Running down the street towards the nearest hospital, I really hope we get her there in time.

"R-Right" He responds, following me.

After we dropped Kataline off at the hospital Leonard and I went back to the Obsidian tower and up to Bronev's office. Bronev's reaction should be interesting….

 **Leonard's POV**

"D-Do I have to? Can't you do it?" I asked, facing Bronev's office, this wasn't going to be good...

"Am I the one who shot his daughter."

He looked angry, why does her care so much for this girl?

"No...but…."

"But what Leonard?"

"...nothing…"

"Alright then, go on knock on the door"

Approaching the door I drew in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Bronev calls from inside.

I opened the door and walked into his office. I saw Bronev, sitting at his desk pouring over a stack of files, they're probably important, but that's not relevant...at least I think they aren't… It's now or never...to be honest I prefer the latter but that isn't an option unfortunately.

"S-sir" I say. After a few moments Bronev looks up at me.

"What is so important that you interrupted my work for?" He asks, obviously annoyed by my presence.

"I...Shot...Your daughter" I look at him after a few moments, man does he look angry.

"This better be some type of joke Leonard," he responds in a very low voice, nothing good happens when he does that...

"N-No sir, I really did shoot your daughter...She is in the hospital right now, in critical condition."

Bronev gets up from his desk, He takes his sunglasses off revealing piercing rust-red eyes. He doesn't look happy at all...

I'll be lucky to make it out of this with my life…

 **Swift's POV**

As I step out of the elevator I look around and see Rook standing over by Bronev's office door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, walking over to him.

"Huh? Oh, Leonard's in there."

"So...why are you standing here?"

"Just to hear Bronev's reaction" He replies, a slight smile on his face.

Putting my hands in my pocket, "what happened?"

"He shot your...Girlfriend...Kataline"

"W-WHAT"

"Easy now, she is in the hospital, she'll be alright...hopefully." Rook replied calmly holding his hands out defensively in front of him. Walking over I stop not too far away from him, hands still in my pockets.

"Bronev is gonna kill him."

"hah, yea, he'll be lucky if he makes it out alive"

"If Bronev doesn't kill him then I will"

There was a fairly loud & muffled noise...yelling maybe?

"What was that?" I ask Rook glancing over towards him.

Shrugging he replies "probably Bronev yelling at Leonard."

"oh," I really need to go see Kataline in the hospital when I get the chance, I hope she's alright.

 **Bronev's POV**

"You...Shot...My...Daughter"

"Yessir…"

"Give me your reason for it. NOW" Leonard will be lucky if I decide to let him keep his life, it all depends on it Kataline makes it or not.

"I thought she was a trespasser, she wouldn't give me her name or why she was here, she started running so I shot her…"

Do I believe him? Yes, Kataline is stubborn and runs when in danger. However, she wouldn't run without trying to protect herself. He's not telling me the full story.

"You're not telling me everything, you're hiding something."

"she pulled out a knife…"

"what else"

"I pulled my gun out trying to force answers out of her…"

"So when she started running, you shot to kill instead of immobilize…."

"yessir"

"you...IDIOT"

"..."

"If she doesn't make it...you too will lose your life, do you understand?"

"y-yessir"


End file.
